Some transport refrigeration systems may be equipped with a temperature control system, such as a TRU, to control a temperature of internal spaces of a transport unit. The transport unit may be a trailer, a container, a railroad car, etc. A TRU can be attached to a wall of the transport units. The TRU typically includes a compressor, a condenser and an evaporator, forming a refrigeration circuit. Refrigerant is circulated in the refrigeration circuit to help heat transfer between the internal spaces of the transport unit and the ambient air. One example of a typically used refrigerant is R404A. A TRU using R404A refrigerant typically includes a compressor that is driven by a diesel engine, and a belt system to drive blowers of, for example, a condenser and an evaporator.